MATCHMAKER
by Althea M
Summary: An Ishin Shishi trooper takes a liking to a courtesan and seeks advice from…the Battousai.  'Battousai, advisor to the lovelorn'


MATCHMAKER

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

Takagura Youshi and Rajaki Otaki are original characters.

MATCHMAKER

by Althea M

Synopsis: An Ishin Shishi trooper takes a liking to a courtesan and seeks advice from…the Battousai. 'Battousai, advisor to the lovelorn?'

Glossary:

Bakufu- the government under the shogunate

Bakumatsu- the Meiji revolution

Battousai- Nickname Kenshin earned from fellow Ishin Shishi because he had perfected

every move in Battojutsu

Dono- -dono is added on to a name to show deep respect.

Hai: yes

Hashi – otherwise referred to a 'chopsticks'

Himura Kenshin – former hitokiri (assassin) and soldier on the side of the Inshin Shishi

Hitokiri – manslayer, assassin

Idzuka – Kenshin's handler when he was a hitokiri, and a traitor in the unit

Kami-(sama)- God

Katana- sword

Katsura Kogoro -Katsura is the leader of the Choshu Ishin Shishi, a clan who fought

against the Shogunate, recruited Kenshin to be an assassin.

Ki - life spirit, in this case a fighting aura

Kimono - a type of jacket, worn with hakama pants, also a woman's garment

Koishii - beloved

Kyoto - Once the capital of Japan; Tokyo is today

Sake - A Japanese alcohol made from rice

Sama - -sama is attached to a name to show great respect; basically means 'Lord'

Samurai - Warrior

San - -san Respectful term added to name; means 'Mr., Mrs., Ms.

Shinsengumi - Tokugawa family security force in Kyoto; directly translates to 'newly

selected corps'

shishou - master , here referring to Hiko Shojiro the Thirteen, Kenshin's swordmaster

tatami - Floor mat

yakisoba - Japanese fried noodles

yakitori - Japanese skewered grilled chicken and vegetables

MATCHMAKER

It had rained the night before. Not a heavy rain, but the thunder and lightening made it appear to be more than it was. It had cleaned the air and pulling the dust out it. The vendors' stalls looked brighter, more colorful in the not quite brilliant sunshine. The clear fresh air was a clean palette on which the aroma of fresh fish, farm produce, cooked noodles, and other delectable floated made the food vendors job easier. But the morning freshness was gone. Now there was the scent of dust hanging in the air overlaying what had been crisp in the morning. The morning freshness was gone. But, there was also a hint of rain in the air promising another wet evening. It would all be fresh again in the morning. Such was spring.

The young man moved through the crowd of end-of-day shoppers, skirting the fading light, hugging the shadows and gliding around the knots of people who paused at stalls. He gracefully sidestepped small children clutching their mother's kimonos tightly with one hand while their eyes roved to other places. Though nearly seventeen, he still looked more a boy than a man. His short stature, slight build, and soft features had caused many to mistake him for a woman and underestimate him and his power. The slowly fading light, along with the straw hat that sat low on his head, snugged by the chin strap, shading his eyes, succeeded in camouflaging his striking rust-colored hair. The unruly bangs swayed gently in the breeze, by turns hiding the garish X-shaped scar on his left cheek. Although most of the people in this part of Kyoto were either neutral or friendly, he didn't care to take chances on being clearly identified. Himura Kenshin cherished his anonymity, what little he had. Since he had become a bodyguard and roving warrior in the revolution more people knew his face, even if they didn't know exactly what he did. Or, more specifically, what he had done. He was no longer a shadow assassin and that was fine with him.

He went out sometimes, just to see if he could see a difference in the peoples' lives. Had he made a difference? Were their lives better or worse? Had sacrificing his soul mattered? Sometimes, during the daylight hours, he thought he could see good things. But when night fell, and blood ran in the streets, he had his doubts. He watched people move about heading for their homes or other activities. Just off the main street were houses. Hard working people lived there; people who just wanted to live their lives. This revolution was as risky for them as for the actual fighters of the revolution since at anytime the common citizen could be swept up in events. If the revolution failed, what would their lives be worth then? Kenshin knew in his heart that it could not fail. He had invested too much of himself to allow it to fail.

He hadn't had an assignment for the last two evenings, nor did he have one tonight. So, Kenshin set his path toward the inn on the out-of-the-way alley, rebuilt after the Kyoto fires. It had been his billets since returning from Otsu.

Kenshin, now a common soldier and bodyguard in the revolution against the Bakufu, no longer had the obligation of concealing his activities from prying eyes. He no longer lived under the mandate of 'leave no witnesses'. He'd done that once, let a witness live. He mentally shook himself. _No sense going there. What's done is done. _He passed a side street and saw a small drama being played out. Kenshin paused in the shadows to watch.

A man and a woman, a husband and wife, perhaps, were doing what could only be considered a dance of discipline. The man had somehow incurred the wrath of the woman who was intent on making him aware of the error of his ways. The woman strode after the man, striking him repeatedly with a broom, an implement more appropriately used to clear dirt and dust from floors. It was evident to Kenshin that she was not a swordsman as she whacked the man repeatedly, though ineffectually, about the head and shoulders, listing his faults and failings. He scuttled away from her, arms raised in a feeble effort to protect himself while piteously beseeching her to understand and overlook said failings and faults. He made protestations of love and endearment with 'koishii' being clearly noted.

_What kind of man is he,_ Kenshin thought to himself, _to allow a woman to treat him so? In public, no less!_ Kenshin allow his mind to drift again to his brief marriage. _Not good_, his subconscious warned, but he ignored his inner voice. His wife had had grace and refinement. She was a woman of fine upbringing. She had had a quiet calm about her. This had been intimidating to some of the men at the inn and they kept their distance. He could not imagine her raising her voice to shout, let alone shout at him, her husband. _But she intended to set you up to be killed, if she didn't do it herself; you read it in her diary_, his mind provided unbidden. _Shut up! In the end, she loved me. I'm sure she did._ And finally, with subconscious conviction, _I know she did._ Kenshin took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and resumed watching the small drama.

The woman was apparently growing tired of the chase. She was showing signs of weariness, swinging the broom wildly, staggering and, at one point, spinning in a complete circle. When her strike, again, missed the mark, her…husband…sidled up to her, still preparing for the next blow. She spoke sharply, he flinched away, now cooing to her, again creeping closer. Kenshin wonder what the outcome would be. Would she show signs of…discipline…in the morning? Given what he had seen so far, he doubted it, but he didn't expect what came next.

The man, having worn down her anger, moved in closer, speaking too softly for Kenshin to hear. The woman seemed reluctant to listen, again raising her weapon. The man talked quickly, soothingly stroking the woman's forearm with one hand while gently taking control of the broom, the implement of his abuse, with the other. When he had it in his possession, he did what Kenshin least expected. He continued speaking softly to the woman and ultimately garnered a willing kiss from her, nuzzling her ear and sharing chaste pecks on the cheek. Kenshin watched with furrowed brow as the two finally headed into their home, arm in arm. He understood battle ki. He could 'read' an enemy, almost like one animal could read another in the wild. Figuring people out in 'social settings', now that was enough to make his head hurt. Kenshin promised himself he would not be treated that way by any woman. _Like any __**other**__ woman would have you_. Damned subconscious. The one-act human drama over, Kenshin faded deeper into the shadows and continued on his way. He didn't want to be on the streets when the 'Wolves of Mibu', the Shinsengumi, began their patrols.

He got back to the inn with the few small purchases he had made and had enough time to put his things away in his room, wash up, and go to the dining room for dinner. When he entered the dining room the conversation level dropped precipitously. He was used to that. Even after working for more than a year as a simple soldier and bodyguard, he was still viewed with trepidation by his own…comrades. He found a table in an out of the way corner and sat down. One of the staff brought him tea and took his meal request.

Kenshin's order arrived, piping hot and the aroma was tantalizing, but he hadn't really enjoyed a meal in quite some time. It was sustenance and little more. You needed to be at peace with yourself to enjoy food, or sake. His mind drifting momentarily to Hiko Shojiro the Thirteenth, a sword master and his 'Shishio' or trainer, and his 'philosophy' of the taste of sake; how all the things in nature made sake wonderful and that it was a man's state of mind that detracted from the taste. _Why is he on my mind? _He closed his eyes briefly and shook off the mental picture of the large, sarcastic, egotistical, insufferable sword master. He would probably never see him again, not after betraying his Shishio's teachings and becoming a tool of murder. Kenshin picked up his Hashi and had just settled in to eating his meal of rice, fish, and vegetables, when he was joined by another troop member, Takagura Youshi

Takagura Youshi was an effervescent man of about twenty-three. Himura had noted that Takagura had better than passable sword skills. Himura himself was not an exuberant individual, and he didn't allow many people to get close to him. It was an interesting sight to see the relatively animated, albeit, largely one-sided conversations that took place when Youshi joined him for meals. Few in the troop were close to Himura. He didn't allow it. His betrayal by Idzuka, his handler, had made him cautious, bordering on paranoid. But Youshi had made himself a persistent presence. So he had begun to 'tolerate' the almost 'high energy' samurai. The fact was that Youshi almost insisted on being a companion to Himura when they were both at the inn. There weren't many who took the effort.

Youshi ordered his meal and it arrived in short order. Youshi did his usual quiet small talk, which gained him simply grunts from Kenshin. It didn't seem to deter him. After appearing to screw up his courage, he finally asked Kenshin a question.

"Himura-san, may I ask your advice?"

Kenshin paused, food halfway between his bowl and his mouth and peered up through his shaggy rust colored bangs at Takagura. _Does he want pointers on his sword skill? I'm not a teacher,_ Kenshin wondered, _Perhaps hand-to-hand combat? _Takagura was typically head and shoulders taller than Kenshin. He wasn't likely to run into a squad of 'Kenshin-esque' Shinsengumi. In that same vein, _I doubt he wants to spar with me. _

Kenshin put his food in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Youshi waited.

Finally, Kenshin asked, "Advice regarding what?"

Youshi picked at his food a bit before continuing. Himura sensed Youshi's ki and found he was nervous but not threatening. "Well, there's this woman…"

Himura paused again and peered below furrowed brows at Youshi. "What does that have to do with me?"

Youshi grinned sheepishly, "Well, I just wanted your opinion about meeting her."

Kenshin blinked once, twice. "Why are you asking me?" Himura growls softly. "Why not ask one of the other men? They go to those places more often than I do." The truth of the matter was Kenshin never visited the teahouses unless it was an assignment and then it was distasteful. He either felt disgusted by the conduct of the clientele or sympathy for the women forced to work there. He was embarrassed by the attention of the young women, hoping to attract a patron who might take them away from their situation, or embarrassed and annoyed with the bolder ones, resigned to their position in life, just seeking his attention in a very carnal way. In any case, it wasn't a pleasure trip for him.

"She's not that kind of woman", Youshi hissed, sounding as indignant as he dared. He was talking to 'the Battousai', after all. Youshi, having heard of his fearsome reputation when newly assigned to the troop, had not intended to approach him for any reason. However, over time, watching Himura perform his duties, he had begun to form a different opinion of him and slowly began to discount some of the nervous whispers of some of the other troop members. Granted, he had not seen him as 'the _Hitokiri Battousai_' but he had no doubt he was a deadly foe. The man he would later spend small moments with was quiet and thoughtful. He had had an opportunity to hear Himura brief their commander, Katsura Kogora. Before Youshi had been dismissed, he had heard part of a somewhat relaxed, although brief, exchange between the manslayer and the Choshu leader that gave him the impression Himura was somewhat approachable as a person. It hadn't happened overnight but he had persisted over the course of a few weeks and was now almost a regular diner with Himura.

Kenshin thought to himself, _Says you and how was I supposed to know,_ and stuffed another portion of food in his mouth, gave a few quick chews and swallowed. "Well, why not talk to one of the married men?", He was still at a loss as to why Youshi was approaching him about his woman problem.

"Aw, most of them are from the country and the girl is from their village." Youshi stabbed at his meal. "Or they are high born and their marriage was arranged." He was already speaking in a discreet voice, but now he leaned in a bit closer and dropped his voice even lower as though to divulge a state secret. "This woman is a geisha. I think she's beautiful and I know I could make her happy if I could just get close to her."

Himura concentrated on his food, "So buy time with her."

Youshi sighed in frustration, "I've tried, but it's as if all of her time is spoken for. I think she has a patron, but it's probably some old fart."

Himura sighed, "So what do you want from me?"

Youshi brightened, "Well, do you think I should challenge her patron?

Himura stopped chewing and looked balefully at the man across from him. "Why do you want to do that?"

"Because I want her and she deserves better than some old fart." He said, almost petulantly.

Kenshin sighed, "As I understand it, if she has a patron, her time may not be her own. If he has not tired of her, he may not be inclined to give her up. The most you can hope for is a few brief hours of her time when her patron in away, assuming you can afford her." Himura returned to his meal in hopes this embarrassing conversation was over.

"Do you think her patron would fight for her?", Youshi asked quietly.

Most of the other eaters had left the dining room. Those few left were seated farther away than the nearest table. Impaling Youshi with a narrow-eyed glare, Himura hissed, "Why do you think I'd know this? Why do you think I have an answer to your situation?"

"I don't know", Youshi admitted, casting his eyes down into his meal. It was unnerving being pinned in Himura's glare. He steeled himself with the knowledge that Himura had never killed anyone in the dining hall. Yet. "It's not that I think you have all the answers. I guess I just trust your judgment. You don't…you're not like the other men."

One eyebrow rose to Kenshin's hairline. _Where is he going to go with this?_

Youshi continued, "You don't boast or brag about women or anything else, for that matter. It's like you do a lot of thinking about things. I figured you'd give your thought on the matter and I'd have something to work with."

Himura stared at him for a moment longer then lowered his eyes back to his meal and put a few more bites into his mouth and chewed. He hadn't expected flattery. Then he shook his head.

"What?"

Himura looked at him again. "I don't have answers for you."

"OK, so you can't give me any answers. But if it were you, what would you do?"

Himura's eyes widened, then he dropped his gaze to his tray again. Unbeknownst to Youshi, Himura spent the next minute quelling the ache in his heart. He could not yet imagine being with any woman other than Tomoe, and she was gone forever. He had not even courted her. Like a stray cat, she simply appeared in his life, changed it, and then was gone. When they had been sent into hiding after the disaster at Ikedaya, he had asked her to marry him because his honor would not allow him to simply live with her-and she had said 'yes'. It still amazed him. Perhaps that was why he was drawing a complete blank even considering the man's situation. _What would I do in a similar situation?_ He couldn't imagine. He had not started out in love with Tomoe. He flashed back to the embarrassment and annoyance she had caused. His love for her had come gradually; just anticipating her presence. Then, too quickly, she was gone. But Youshi didn't know of his loss and Himura didn't want to discuss it. It seemed the only way this was going to go away was if he helped solve the problem. Without lifting his eyes from his tray, "Make arrangements to spend time with her. She may have time open a few days or weeks from now. Until then, send her small gifts so that she knows you are interested." _Maybe you'll grow tired or distracted and find another, easier target._ Kenshin thought hopefully.

"What about her patron?" Youshi continued, "What if he finds out? Do I confront him? Do I challenge him?"

"You don't want to get into a duel with a man over a woman; especially a woman who is not yours." Shishio's 'guidance' regarding a man's conduct with a woman had been sparse at best, but, when Kenshin could look past the sarcasm and overblown ego, some of the things he'd said made sense. This was one of those things. "You have more important things to which to apply your sword skills. If you were injured it could put the troop at risk by causing it to be short-handed."

Youshi chuckled. "You make five or six of us. If I got hurt, the troop would still manage. And do you think I couldn't take some old man with a young heart intent on keeping his prized possession?"

"Stranger things have happened. An important rule: Never under estimate your opponent."

Youshi nodded at this sage advice. He smiled at Himura, "I knew you would give me wise council. I would have built myself up, been over confident, and found myself in trouble."

Himura grunted and took another bite of his food which had grown noticeably cold. In the field, he would eat it without hesitation. At headquarters in the inn, however, he preferred his hot food hot. He set down his hashi and prepared to take his tray to the kitchen. He looked purposefully at Youshi. "Is there anything else?" Youshi pondered for a moment, "No, I think I'll take your suggestion. I'll try to get time with her and leave her small, simple gifts until I am able to do so. Thank you, Himura-san."

"Fine. I wish you luck." With that, Himura gathered up his tray and left Youshi nodding to himself at the corner table. Kenshin hoped this was the end of his involvement in Youshi's love life.

**Two weeks later:**

There had been several meetings, one not going well, making Kenshin think he was going to have to draw on a faction leader. But things calmed down. More accurately, Katsura, seeing Himura ready to defend, got the situation under control.

Katsura had needed to go to Choshu. He was gone for a week. Things were quiet. The troops were lying low so there were no altercations with the Shinsengumi. Youshi went with Katsura to act as a messenger and was due back in a few days. This realization startled Kenshin. _You only missed people you cared about. Do I care about Youshi? Why? _Because, he realized, as high energy as the fellow was, he was really quite pleasant and didn't seem to shrink from Kenshin as most of the others did.

Kenshin enjoyed another quiet evening of people watching. He kept to the shadows, as was his custom. He didn't have any orders since Katsura was still away meeting with several of his generals. Kenshin had escorted him out of the Kyoto area six days earlier and had expected to go the rest of the way. But Katsura had preferred that Kenshin remain in Kyoto, in case something came up. He had insisted that he would be in good care with the receiving escort. Kenshin had looked into his eyes and he knew that Katsura knew that he was safest with Himura. Some things couldn't be helped. Katsura was due back around dawn.

Himura Kenshin was finishing his walk through the market place. The night had been pleasant. Aromas from the noodle vendor selling yakisoba and the tantalizing aroma of yakitori at another stand nearby, tickled his nose. As tempting as they were, Kenshin had no doubt the food would be better at the inn. There had been no small dramas so far this evening. A very quiet night so far. _Nice_. Kenshin partook of the comfortably cool evening air and watched the people go to and fro. The sun was near setting. Soon the lanterns would be lit but most of the shops would close and the people would scurry home. When the sun set, the wolves, the Wolves of Mibu, came out in force. Kenshin set his path toward the inn**. **

He passed a teahouse, one of the nicer ones. The ladies were genteel and the scents that wafted out to the door were the smells of delectable foods and alluring fragrances. He remembered seeing some samples of what his nose remembered from his visits during escort duties with Katsura. Delicate culinary works of art that would disappear in a bite.

The gentle perfumes made his mind wander briefly to moon pale skin and dark eyes. But he couldn't let his mind wander there because it always ended with him fighting tears. Kenshin mentally shook himself and continued past the building, glad for the growing darkness. In his early days in Kyoto, passing such a place in daylight drew unwanted attention from the bolder ladies. Of course now, depending upon what direction he was traveling and which side of his face they managed to see, there was less …interest. That was alright. It preserved him for _her_. There would never be anyone else. No one like her. No one to love him as she had. Kenshin stopped. _You can't think about that now! You can't be distracted by that now! _This time Kenshin mentally slapped himself. All anyone might have seen, if they had looked and been able to see into the shadows, was the slight man give a brief shake of the head and then continue on.

Kenshin soon came to the mouth of an alley a short distance away from the one he sought. As he passed he heard hushed whispers. An argument. A lover's quarrel? Kenshin intended to move on. If two lovers were in disagreement, it certainly wasn't his concern. He thought of Youshi and his desire for his mysterious lady of interest and Kenshin knew himself to be over his head in the advice department. So it wasn't difficult for him to continue on his way. At least, that is what he intended. He felt the ki. Soft but sharp. It wasn't a man's ki although a man was there. Kami, he knew he couldn't read a woman's ki. His love for _her_ and the reading of her diary after her death had shown him that. But he could at least recognize it. The argument had taken a turn that gave him pause. She was being oppressed, he could feel it. He stopped in the shadows and listened.

The man was insisting. Imploring? He wanted the woman to go with him. The woman, her voice quavering, spoke gently, but firmly, denying his desire. There was the rustling of cloth; the woman let out a sharp cry but not so much of pain as of surprise. He must have grabbed her, surprising her with the action. She was still denying him, more urgently now.

Kenshin took a breath and let it out slowly. He had to intervene if only to determine there was nothing more serious than a lover's quarrel. What was he in this war for if not to help the weak? How many lives had he ended for it? How many lives had he been instrumental in changing, all for the purpose of protecting the weak? He sighed again and made up his mind. If it was a man and his wife, he would back away. His coming on the scene might even diffuse whatever was developing. He would point out that it would be best they went home as it was getting late and the Shinsengumi would be out in numbers soon. They didn't want to be unexplainably out in the night. If it was a man and a…courtesan, well, the Shinsengumi were still an issue. The man might be married and would not want to explain his private matters to the officious, humorless police of Kyoto and the Bakufu. Anything worse than a man and his wife or a man and a courtesan and Kenshin would let his katana talk if the man wouldn't listen to reason.

Kenshin moved swiftly and soundlessly down the alley the short distance to the couple. The man had the woman pressed against the wall, but not harshly, rather as if he were herding a rabbit or a bird. His body language implied a desire to be gentle, his face close to hers, speaking in her ear. The woman struggled against him but he clasped both her wrists in his strong hand while his other arm appeared to be behind her. Kenshin could not tell if he was simply attempting to hold her close or was taking advantage of her. Kenshin heard the man moan "Please" and then the woman whimpered and redoubled her effort, to no avail. She whimpered again.

"Step away from her." Kenshin's voice was quiet but commanding. The reaction was satisfying. The man visibly flinched. _Obviously very distracted with the lady_. He let down his guard enough that the woman, with a surprising burst of strength, was able to shove the man half way across the narrow space. Kenshin stepped forward, creating a shallow triangle of the three of them. He wasn't going to be fool enough to put a strange woman at his back.

"This is none of your business", the man hissed. Kenshin's eyes narrowed. _That voice,_ he thought, _I know that voice_. "If this is a simple misunderstanding on my part, I will leave", he paused briefly, "If the lady desires it." _There, I've given her a chance to get away. If she says it was a misunderstanding, all a mistake, _he thought, _I'll leave, no harm, I'll continue on. _

The man growled. "Stay out of this. I only want to talk to her". Kenshin determined this wasn't going to end well.

"I don't want to talk to you, sir.", the woman hissed.

The man tried again, "Just hear me out. I want to care for you. I will treat you like an empress."

"Please, leave me alone." She implored. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Kenshin's ear. Kenshin played a hunch, hoping for some other resolution.

"What is her name?" Kenshin asked. The question obviously directed to the man.

"Wh-what?" The man was momentarily confused by the non sequitur of the intruder.

"What is her name?" Kenshin asked again.

Something clicked with the man and he answered the question with a question, "Himura-san?"

There was a small gasp by the woman. "Himura-san?"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Takagura?" Then looking to the woman, "Ikumatsu-dono?"

The man, apparently feeling less threatened, move again toward the woman. "You know her?" a smile in his voice. "Now you know why I must…" but he didn't finish. Himura, pulling his sheathed sword, blocked Youshi, backing him up to the wall. "Go back to the inn. I will talk with you there."

"But…You know her." Then, "You want her for yourself!"

"No!," trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice.

"You're her patron?" Takagura asked, pressing for information.

"No! Just go back to the inn." There was a rustle of silks. Turning his attention briefly to her, Kenshin said urgently, "Ikumatsu-dono, I assure you, no harm will come to you. This has all been a misunderstanding."

"You know this man?" Ikumatsu whispered in a shocked voice.

"Hai."

"You know such a man?" Ikumatsu hissed, now sounding indignant.

"We will talk later. For now, please put your weapon away" He had seen the glint of the tonto blade she had pulled from her obi. To Youshi again, "Go back to the inn," Kenshin pressed urgently, "I will explain then." Then he heard the rustle of silks behind him and caught the flash of a blade out of the corner of his eye. She had the tonto raised and she intended to use it on Youshi. Kenshin gave Youshi a harder shove and then grabbed her wrist that held the blade and muscled her easily to the wall pinning her arm across her throat, tonto effectively pinned as well, almost beside Youshi.

"Please, don't. I will escort you and explain."

"I can escort her…"

"Go back to the inn!", Kenshin growled and using his thumb, loosened his katana blade with a distinctive '_shnik'_. A woman intent on harming a man on one hand and a lovesick suitor willing to die in defense of same on the other and Himura found himself in the middle of it. Kenshin knew that if Youshi let go of reason and sought to challenge him, he would have his hands full.

She glared at the man over Kenshin's head who took that moment to try to push Kenshin aside. Many mistook his Himura's slight build for lightweight and manageable. It never failed to surprise an opponent in close quarters when he seemed to be able to use his entire weight against them without diminishing his sword skills. Youshi found himself making no progress in his attempt to cast Kenshin aside. In his frustration Youshi slipped to the side, away from Kenshin, stepped back and assumed a fighting stance. Still gripping Ikumatsu's wrist, Kenshin shouldered her back a couple of steps. Things were getting unnecessarily ugly very fast. "Ikumatsu, put your blade away. Now!" Gone was the honorific. She caught the glint from the corner of his eye as he attempted to keep track of two potential threats. She had heard from Kogora, her lover, his commander, of his speed and power. She had also heard the murmurs of his own men who feared him, thought him a demon, insane, kept him at a distance. Was she at risk of death if she persisted? Later she would marvel privately to Kogora at how he seemed more a boy than a man. But she didn't think of that now. Now, she, startled by his power, only thought to back out of a situation, not of her creation, that could bring more harm to all involved than desired. She acquiesced with a shaky, "Hai".

One issue resolved, Kenshin focused on Youshi, "Don't fight me. We have a true enemy. If either of us is wounded it diminishes us all and who will protect the lady then?" Kenshin knew he was not a poet, nor a philosopher but he had been Katsura's ear for long enough to have an idea of how he might appeal to another man's sense of reason. It seemed to have an effect because Youshi slowly relaxed his stance. It was as if a fog were clearing. He looked from Himura to Ikumatsu. "Ikumatsu", he murmured as though tasting the name.

Himura Kenshin spoke with calm command, "Go to the inn. I will be there shortly."

Youshi nodded as though still in a daze and with one last look at the lady, Ikumatsu, turned heading for the street. Kenshin whispered, loud enough for Youshi to hear, "Be mindful, the wolves are out." Youshi looked back, processed what he heard and nodded before continuing on, turning left at the street.

Now, alone with Katsura's woman, Kenshin slowly released her wrist and quickly stepped away, in case her anger had not yet abated. But she lowered her eyes and put her tonto back in its sheath hidden in her obi.

Kenshin feeling the adrenaline begin to dissipate said, "I will escort you home."

Ikumatsu, shaken, tried to present a calm appearance, "That won't be necessary, I can make it from here." Kenshin did not acknowledge her response but simply waited for her to move. She sighed, then turned toward the street. When she reached the mouth of the alley she crossed to the other side. Kenshin hesitated, eyes searching left then right for signs of enemy patrols. Feeling nothing out of the ordinary, he crossed quickly and caught up with her as she turned the corner onto another smaller side street. The street neat, and well maintained consisting of small houses set back from the street and exclusive specialty shops. Quiet, it was not a busy street by day, or night. They had passed several small shops and dwellings when she came to a stop in front of a neat little house with a privacy fence. She looked at Himura, "I'm here now. Thank you."

"I will see you safely inside." He felt a small spike of fear. "I would be remiss if I could not say I saw you safely inside." She sighed softly and pushed open the door in the fence. Kenshin held her wrist, holding her back and cast his senses out. No threats. The garden was heavily shadowed but he could make out stone lanterns and a small water garden. The path curved around the pond to the front door of a small but elegantly appointed dwelling. He hung back when they reached the engawa. She stepped up and slid open the shoji. "Come inside".

Kenshin had no desire to make a bad situation worse by being in a questionable situation with the wrong woman. "If you would please, Ikumatsu-dono, light a lamp and I will go."

Ikumatsu insisted, "I want you to come inside, there are things I need to know."

"Ikumatsu-dono, I cannot…"

Dark eyes now fierce, she hissed, "I need to know how much danger Katsura is in."

Kenshin frowned, "Danger?"

"That man, he will try to harm Katsura."

Kenshin thought for a moment, then shook his head, "I do not believe he poses a threat to either of you."

"How can you be sure? You said that this was all a 'misunderstanding'. How do you know this?"

"I…I knew he had an interest in a lady. That he wanted to approach her. He did not know her name nor who her…benefactor was. I did not know you were the woman in whom he was interested."

"And how are you involved?" Kenshin lowered his eyes to the engawa, "He asked my council."

"He asked…" she halted at the implication of his words. "Do you believe you gave him good council?"

Kenshin cast about, "Having no knowledge of what he would do with it, yes."

"Hmph" She stepped inside and a few moments later a soft glow from a lantern lit the tastefully appointed entry. Returning to the shoji, "Katsura will be back soon." It sounded like a threat.

Kenshin pulled himself to his full, diminutive height. He didn't like being threatened. He appeared to grow taller before her eyes. "Yes. I will tell him of this incident. On my honor."

A fearful look came to her eyes, _What will come of this?_

As though reading her thought, "There is nothing for you to be concerned about, Ikumatsu-dono. It will be handled. Katsura-san is a wise man, not given to…rash behavior." With that, Kenshin bowed respectfully and took his leave, making his way carefully to the inn that was his headquarters, without incident.

Kenshin found Youshi in his assigned room nursing a bottle of sake. Kenshin entered and closed the shoji behind him. Yuoshi looked up at Himura but didn't invite him to sit.

"Who was she?", he asked dejectedly.

"Ikumatsu-dono is Katsura-san's lady."

Youshi blinked, once, twice, then poured a saucer of sake and unceremoniously knocked it back. "I'm a dead man, aren't I? You will probably be tasked to kill me. And all because I loved the woman of a dangerous man." He took another swig of sake.

Kenshin looked at the dejected man and said, "We need to talk to Katsura. He will arrive later this evening. We should see him in the morning."

Youshi looked like a man condemned. He nodded. Kenshin nodded in return. "I will come get you. Get some rest." With that he left Youshi alone with his drink. One bottle wouldn't hurt. He stopped by the kitchen and asked Okami-san not to serve Youshi more than one more bottle and to try to discourage that. Kenshin then went to his own room. He wouldn't sleep, but he could try to rest.

Youshi approached the room being used as the commander's office. He had been summoned by Katsura and was being escorted by another soldier. He had expected Himura to get him. It did not bode well that someone else was tasked to retrieve him. The soldier, 'Chigi' was his name, he thought, claimed he didn't know why the commander wanted him. All he knew was Katsura's second in command had sent him to find and bring him. _He knows_, thought Youshi, his mind trying to organize his thoughts but seeing his life flit before his eyes. He had assaulted a woman, not that he saw it as an assault, and the woman was more than just a courtesan. She was the commander's woman. Youshi took small comfort in the fact that he was being summoned to the room that doubled as the commanders office. If he were facing a challenge… _Challenge_, Youshi quietly snorted to himself. Honor would demand that Katsura avenge his and his lady's honor. Perhaps, because he was being summoned to his office, something could be worked out. Some type of face saving action on Katsura's part that would spare Youshi's life without making Katsura appear dishonored and weak. What ever it was, Youshi would go along with it. He still felt something for the woman, '_Ikumatsu-'dono'_' Himura had called her. But he would never take a woman from her husband nor interfere with a man and a woman in love. He wouldn't want it to happen to him and his lady. If he had a lady. If he lived to have a lady. Youshi mentally shook himself again. He knew he had to appear strong, but not arrogant. By the time the soldier arrived at the designated shoji and knocked, Youshi could feel a drop of sweat slipping down his spine and his stomach was fluttering. A voice told him to enter and the soldier peeled away, his job done. Youshi, whose maternal grandfather had been a samurai, called on the memory of his grandfather's proud bearing, took a deep breath, held his head high, squared his shoulders and entered the room.

Yuoshi closed the shoji and turned to face his commander. Katsura sat behind a low desk, flanked by his second in command and Youshi's squad leader, the two senior officers looking very stern-faced; his squad leader was looking more nervous than Youshi, if that were possible. Youshi thought of his father. His father had been of the merchant class who had won his mother's heart. The memories of his grandfather were those of a man who had not been pleased with the union. He knew his grandfather had conceded on some point and had loved him. He had no expectation of that here. Youshi gracefully knelt before the three and executed an appropriately humbled bow. As he rose from the bow he felt a presence and his eyes shifted to his left and he barely concealed his start. _Himura! Battousai! _His eyes then snapped back to his commander's face and another drop of sweat traced its way down his spine. _Maybe I __**am**__ going to die here, in this room, and no amount of apology will be accepted. _He attempted to steady his breathing, but it was difficult with he who might be his executioner, there in the room.

Youshi's mind raced through survivable options, discarding one after another as he saw them countered by 'The Battousai'. Youshi waited, wondering if he would even be given the opportunity to speak.

"Tell me why _**I**_ should not kill you." Katsura said, making it clear that it was a consideration.

_I have a chance to speak!_ Youshi thought merrily but the knowledge of 'Battousai, at the ready…', _Stop thinking of him like that!_ his mind chastised, _He's a guy like you. He doesn't even like the nickname. Stop! Stop! Stop!_ Youshi's mind raced, _It didn't sound like a question but he's waiting for an answer!_ his mind scream. _Buy time!_

"Katsura-sama", _go humble_, "I wish to apologize for the…misunderstanding for which I am guilty. I…"

" 'Misunderstanding?'", Katsura growled, his eyes glinting, "what am I misunderstanding? You forced yourself upon the woman of another man. A woman I happen to hold …in special regard."

"Sir!", Youshi bowed again, forehead to tatami and addressed his reply to the tatami, "I had no intention of dishonoring the Lady, I only wanted to meet her. And I did not know that she was spoken for by you, Katsura-sama."

"But you have seen her here, at the inn."

"Yes, Katsura-sama, but only in passing and never in a man's company. I…I assumed she was meeting someone, discreetly." He hurried on, "I assumed it was someone who wanted to protect his…private life." He heard the sharp intake of breath of Katsura and at least one other. Youshi continued in a rush, "Understanding now that she is your Lady, I fully understand the need for discretion, lest she be used against you."

"And betraying me by using her…", Katsura started, but was stopped when Youshi pushed himself up, stared Katsura in the eye and said with the passion of a man in love, "I would give my life defending her, Katsura-san. As I would defending you." Youshi returned to his subservient position.

Katsura cast a glance at Himura. Himura gave him an almost imperceptible nod. Katsura leaned toward his second, who listened, then nodded. He then spoke quietly to Youshi's squad leader who sighed and nodded. Then Katsura spoke.

"Takagua Youshi, is this cause your cause?"

Youshi slowly knelt erect. He knew Katsura was talking about the revolution, "Yes, Katsura-san."

"Why is it your cause?" Katsura asked.

Youshi considered for a moment. The men from the farms and villages joined for many reasons. Some believed that it would give them a better standing in the world, level the playing field, as it were. Others were in it for the earnings that they sent home, hoping to take care of their families, live through the conflict and return home and not suffer if they lost. One or two were just in it for the money. He had heard there had once been a traitor in their midst. Youshi knew little about it except he had caused great harm and had been dealt with. _Why is this your cause?_ Youshi then casting his eyes down, said, "Although my mother was the daughter of a samurai, she fell in love with a merchant. And although my father provided well, his status and by extension hers, was a source of…contention with my grandfather. When I was ten my father passed away and my mother returned to her father's house with me. But her status was greatly reduced and she was allowed to suffer needlessly for her choice. My grandfather trained me in the ways of the samurai and afforded me the title only after my mother passed. I do not believe that it was right that my mother suffered a lower standing. My father was an honorable man, a hardworking provider and deserved better recognition. It cannot happen under the Tokugawa. If we fail, it will get worse, as punishment. We must prevail."

Katsura nodded, thinking. The silence thickened. Finally Katsura said, "I need good soldiers in Choshu. You will go there?"

Relief flooded Youshi. "Yes, Katsura-san, I will serve you well there."

"You will travel today. Get with your squad leader for final instructions. My second will provide you with a letter of introduction and a point of contact." To his second, "See that he gets with the paymaster for travel funds.

Almost in unison "Yes, Katsura-san.".

Katsura dismissed them. As Kenshin was turning to leave Katsura called to him, "Wait."

Kenshin stopped and quietly closed the shoji and turned to face his commander. "Yes, Katsura-san?"

Without preamble Katsura asked, "I have only sent him away from here to free him of the temptation my Ikumatsu presents. Beyond that, would you trust him?"

Trust. That was a touchy idea. He'd trusted Idzuka. Trusted him to do his job and watch his back. That had brought nothing but grief. He'd trusted Tomoe. In the end, he had 'trusted' her. He barely knew her. But he had loved her, with all his heart. Trust. "I believe he will serve you well wherever he is sent."

"But would you trust him?", Katsura asked again.

Kenshin thought of the evenings Youshi had imposed himself on him. He wasn't like Idzuka, oily, dark, cynical. Youshi had been open, cheerful, and transparent. Kenshin wondered if he were any better at judging character now then he was before. He made a decision. "His intentions toward Ikumatsu-dono, as expressed to me, were honorable. He did not know her name and I did not know of whom he spoke. Had I known, I would have dissuaded him. Had he known, I believe he would have abandoned his affection, out of respect to you. There in lies the misunderstanding." Finally, hesitantly, "Yes, I would trust him."

Somehow, Katsura understood the effort it took for Himura to make that sort of statement about another person. Katsura nodded his dismissal. Kenshin nodded and departed to his quarters.

Youshi met Himura on the stairs. "Himura, may I have a moment of your time?" Kenshin nodded curtly and Youshi turned and led the way to his room a short distance down the hall. Once inside, Himura noticed Youshi's travel bag and bedroll sitting ready. The room was almost ready for another occupant. There would be no trace of Takagura Youshi in a few moments. Himura briefly wondered if he, himself, would disappear without a trace and then mentally shook the thought away. He would go when his time was up and they would empty his room and he would not care. Youshi dragged his mind back to the here and now.

"Himura-san, I want to thank you. I know you are the reason I am still breathing at this time."

Kenshin shook his head in denial, "I told you, Katsura-san is not a man given to rashness. I did what any other man would have done."

"Wrong," said Takagua, "you stood for me. And you stopped me before I could do something really stupid. I want you to know, I will try to do something kind for you one day."

Kenshin lip quirked a bit, as close to a smile as it was going to get, "Just survive the war, Youshi"

"And you as well. And Himura…"

"Yes?"

"Try to be happy." Kenshin rewarded him with a baleful look but didn't loose the little smile. Youshi grinned shyly, grabbed his bags and slid around Himura out of the room heading toward a side door of the inn. Kenshin shook his head and sighed. Then he headed out of the inn.

As Youshi prepared to leave, he met another recruit, Rajaki Otaki. Rajaki had been assigned for about a fortnight. After exchanging only a few words initially they each had seen a kindred spirit in the other. An easy friendship had developed. Youshi spoke for a few moments with Rajaki. At that moment Himura ghosted past, heading for the back of the inn, mission unknown. Once out of earshot of Himura, Youshi says, "Otaki, I'm leaving, but will you do something for me?

Otaki shrugged, "Sure, if I can. What is it?"

"You see that guy", nodding toward Kenshin, his rusty ponytail just slipping around the corner, "you may hear some talk about him and he may not act too friendly, but will you try to have dinner with him once in a while?

Otaki glanced in the direction the diminutive red-head had taken and back at Youshi.

"Why?" curiosity piqued.

"Well, he's a real good fighter, you can't go wrong if he's at your back. And he's not bad company, once he gets to know you."

Otaki shrugged, "Sure, what can it hurt."

"Yeah, well, just be patient."

"OK".

That night, at dinner, Himura looked up from his food to find a vaguely familiar idiotic grin on a new face. "Himura-san, may I join you?"

"Why?"

Caught short, the young man stuttered, "Uh, well, uh, my name is Rajaki Otaki. I was told you are decent company and I'm new to the troop?"

"I prefer to eat alone and if you are new, you are a danger to the troop. Stay away from me.", Kenshin replied coldly and resumed eating.

Slumping dejectedly, Rajaki cast about discreetly for another table, "Yes, Himura-san." Then, in an effort to save face, "I guess Youshi was wrong."

Kenshin paused, his food halfway to his mouth, "What about Youshi?"

Glancing back at the unsociable man, "He said that you were a decent fellow and that I could do worse knowing a man like you."

_Flattery, again_. Kenshin struggled with racing thoughts as the man began to turn away. _This is going to be a mistake, I just know it._ "Sit down", he growled softly.

A bit surprised, partly confused, and very uncertain, Rajaki paused for a moment, not certain he had heard correctly. "Excuse me? Did you ask me to sit down?"

"Yes. Or go away. Your choice." _There, _Kenshin thought_, He can go or stay and not feel obligated either way. _Kenshin almost hoped he'd leave.

Rajaki broke into a big grin and plopped himself down across from Himura. Kenshin suppressed a sigh and could feel an almost familiar ki. _High energy._ Then Rajaki started talking. Almost a monologue chatter of simple things. _Yes, high energy_, Kenshin sighed and continued eating. He wasn't needed in the conversation. All he really had to do was grunt occasionally. Or not.

And as Rajaki chatted on, Kenshin suppressed a small smile and thought, _Thanks, Youshi._

-End-


End file.
